Rindu, dan Pelukan pada Bajumu
by Voila Sophie
Summary: Aku hanya bisa memeluk salah satu bajumu yang tersisa, meringkuk di atas kasur, berharap bisa merasakan hangat tubuhmu yang balas memelukku, menenangkanku. Aku merindukanmu, Kak. Sangat. Merindukan suasana hangat keluarga kita.


**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**Canon, Typo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langkah terakhir, kemudian aku mendongak. Menatap tempat tinggalku dulu, tempat di mana keharmonisan keluarga kami tercipta. Hatiku tersayat kala mengingatnya.

Aku menarik napas panjang dan kembali melangkah. Saat tanganku menyentuh dinginnya gerbang rendah berbahan besi di depan rumah ini, bayangan-bayangan dulu tergambar di dalam otak, seperti sebuah waktu mundur yang menyeretku sakit dan menyayat.

Sebuah ingatan saat kita makan malam bersama sekeluarga, saat aku memanggil sebuah nama untuk membantuku mengerjakan PR matematika, saat aku merayu pada sosok itu untuk memberi uang, dan beribu kenangan lainnya yang tidak mungkin akan kembali.

Tanpa sadar, langkah kaki sudah membawaku di depan sebuah tangga. Kemudian kembali muncul bayangan dengan jelas, aku yang menyerukan namanya untuk makan. Selalu, selalu seperti itu. Selalu aku yang mengingatkannya untuk mengisi ulang energi. Bibirku berkedut mengingatnya. Bukankah aku adik yang baik dan perhatian?

Aku mulai memanjat tangga berbahan kayu yang sudah agak lapuk ini untuk melanjutkan mengingat kenanganku.

Aku membuka pintu kamar ini, kamar yang terasa dingin dan penuh dengan aura hitam. Menatap letak perabotan yang tidak berubah, masih sama. Lalu sosok fatamorgana yang menyerupainya muncul, ada aku kecil yang duduk di sebelahnya, mendengarkan penjelasan rumus-rumus membingungkan. Sesekali tangannya mengacak rambutku dan sesekali aku merajuk.

Aku berkedip dan kembali ke alam nyata, lalu merasa mataku berembun dan pipiku basah. Aku menangis, menangis mengingatnya. Mengingat kakakku satu-satunya. Kakakku yang baik, kakakku yang tampan, yang perhatian, yang sempurna, yang keren, yang jahil, kakakku yang ... hidupnya berakhir dengan tragis, dan yang menyebabkan kematian ayah.

Aku terisak, kemudian terduduk. Pundak dan tubuhku berguncang keras. Hingga sampai saat ini, aku tidak mau percaya dan tidak mau menerima kenyataan yang menimpa keluargaku. Kenyataan pahit yang harus kutelan dengan susah payah. Kenyataan yang menyayat hatiku dan ibu...

Aku masih merasakanmu, Kak. Aku masih merasakanmu. Tapi aku menderita, aku tidak bisa menggapaimu. Tidak bisa. Aku ingin merengkuhmu, melepaskan kerinduanku, bermanja-manja denganmu, menjahilimu, belajar denganmu. Aku ingin itu semua kembali. Aku ingin menggapaimu.

Kau pergi meninggalkan dunia dengan tragis, dengan mencorengkan nama buruk pada dirimu sendiri. Masih segar dalam ingatanku tubuhmu yang penuh luka dan darah. Masih terekam dengan jelas bagaimana jerit tangis ibu saat peti matimu mulai dikubur. Itu semua membuatku sakit.

Aku tidak tahu apakah ini memang takdir Tuhan atau bukan. Membuatmu buta karena ilmu ghaib yang digenggam olehmu, membuatmu mengatasnamakan keadilan pada kejahatan.

Aku menyesali semua itu... Namun apa yang bisa kulakukan?

Aku hanya bisa menangis pilu, memeluk salah satu bajumu yang tersisa, meringkuk di atas kasurmu. Berharap bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuhmu yang balas memelukku, menenangkanku.

Aku merindukanmu, Kak. Sangat...

Merindukan Ayah, merindukan suasana hangat keluarga kita.

_**END**_

**Catatan Gadis Desa**: Ini ceritanya aku baru nonton _anime Death Note_ dan lagi galau. L mati, ayahnya Light mati, dan Light sendiri juga mati. Galau banget sumpah T^T.

Tiba-tiba timbul bayangan, "Gimana ya, rasanya jadi Sayu yang ditinggal sama dua orang yang disayanginya secara berurutan?" Aku nggak tahu sih, berapa selisih waktu ayah Light dan Light meninggal. Tapi kan cepetan gituh. Aku yang berada di posisi Sayu pasti sedih banget. Oya, Anggap saja fiksi ini keadaannya bertahun-tahun setelah Light mati ^^

Karena aku sukanya sama Light, jadinya aku cuma ceritain gimana sudut pandangnya Sayu ke abangnya, deh. Tapi aku nge-fans banget sama ayahnya Light. Sosok ayah yang sempurna :')

Btw, salam kenal buat penghuni _Death Note._ Mohon bantuannya. #bungkuk. **Fakta nggak penting**: Aku nangis sesenggukan waktu nonton ending DN T_T

Yosh...! Udahan ah.

Sankyuu vo riding.


End file.
